


Loverman

by LuminousTrace



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Murder, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousTrace/pseuds/LuminousTrace
Summary: [Stony – Post Civil War]Los demonios internos que Steve cree haber olvidado, y el regreso del pasado golpeando su presente, desencadenan una serie de lamentables sucesos.—Hay un demonio acostado a tu lado…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Loverman

[Loverman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P51IVqf28Hs)

Steve siempre les había tenido miedo a los demonios, y pese a que este temor había pasado a ser solo una anécdota vergonzosa de su niñez, aquel temor irracional seguía latente en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Fue en su niñez cuando tuvo aquella primera alucinación, misma que causó que se refugiara en los brazos de su madre, y así encontrar aquella tranquilidad que la figura de un demonio ahorcándolo le había arrancado a sus cortos 6 años.

Pero no podía siempre refugiarse en las faldas de su madre, así que empezó a ir a la iglesia, ¿qué otra cosa hacían las personas para callar sus demonios en los años 30? Creía en el Dios de los cristianos, creía con fuerza y convicción, como si en algún momento alguien le fuera a quitar aquella idea de un ser perfecto que crea todo con amor, y que aleja lo malo… los demonios.

Le rogó para afrontar la muerte de sus padres, le rogó poder enlistarse (y aunque lo logró aceptando un trato para que experimenten con su cuerpo), le rogó para que la muerte de su pareja, James Barnes, no fuese real y que ambos luego de que la guerra termine… lograran felices. Le rogó hasta el llanto, pero en aquella ocasión parecía que su Dios había dejado de escucharlo.

Los demonios atacaban su mente, tenía que concentrarse en proteger al mundo de Hydra, _tenía_ que hacer muchas cosas debido a que él mismo se hizo ver como un gran superhéroe. En un futuro él sería la máxima fuente de inspiración para todos los niños que quería ser _buenos_ unos _superhéroes_. Pero estaba destrozado, por primera vez experimentaba la pérdida total de las personas que amaba; estaba roto.

Siempre que temía o dejaba que el pánico se apoderara de sus sentidos, aquella figura de un demonio gigante ahorcándolo, no hubo oración que lograra sacarlo del estupor, y se hundió en el mar ártico, condenando al héroe de todo una nación a la muerte, condenando a aquel demonio que no lo dejaba en paz. No sin antes pensar en cómo es que los demonios sí podían estar en los peores momentos, y no en los buenos, donde siempre se refugiaba su Dios.

_“There's a devil waiting outside your door…_

_How much longer?”_

Entonces conoció a uno de sus demonios y lo amó desde el primer momento. Su nombre era Tony Stark, hijo de uno de los responsables de darle sus poderes de súper soldado, era único a su modo, fue el primero en hacerle pisar tierra, porque pese a que la gran mayoría de personas le consideraran una persona humilde y sensata, era de hecho muy soberbio, creyendo que por haber sido él un héroe de guerra, podía sobajar a las demás personas que eran, o se permitían, ser más humanas que él.

—Deja de aparentar que eres un héroe.

—¿Un héroe, igual que tú? Eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers, lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella.

Grande fue sorpresa al saber que el Capitán América tuviera mucha responsabilidad en la creación de Iron Man, aquel juguete armado de Tony Stark, quien usando su superior inteligencia y propia desgracia (la metralla amenazando enterrarse en su corazón) había construido un traje capaz de sobrepasar la imaginación de cualquier ser humano. Steve se sorprendió mucho por su popularidad además, claro, de la forma con la que no solo los medios sino el mundo se refería a para con su persona: Un gran héroe; pero se llegó a sorprender más cuando supo que Iron Man, pese a ser un _superhéroe_ era de hecho de las personas más odiadas en todo el globo.

Y que Iron Man, o Tony… era fan del capitán América, o lo había sido. Al final el Súper soldado solo abría heridas en el corazón de Tony, pues le recordaba que nunca sería tan bueno como él frente a su padre, Howard. Esa fue una de las muchas razones por las que Steve cayó rendido con Tony, por el temor a que alguien le vuelva a herir en su nombre.

Lo iba a cuidar con su propia vida.

_“And he's shouting your name and asking for more_

_How much longer?”_

¿Alguna vez alguien pudo amar a dos personas de la misma manera? Steve se hacía esa pregunta constantemente desde que su primer amor, James, apareció.

—Bucky… —dijo, con las piernas temblándole, el corazón al límite, olvidando por completo la misión.

Haría eso repetidas veces en el futuro.

El amor que sintió por Bucky era de los pocos recuerdos de su vida, antes de permanecer congelado, que más feliz le hacía. James era todo lo que Steve quería en el mundo, sin querer sonar presumido, él tenía la certeza de que él era también su prioridad. Le había querido siendo un enfermizo, torpe y debilucho Steve; y lo había seguido queriendo de la misma manera cuando este se volvió el fuerte Steve.

Volvió a creer en Dios, ¿pero cuándo es que dejó de hacerlo? Cuando conoció a Tony, portando el traje de Iron Man y llamando la atención como acostumbraba, y para reducir a un Dios, el de la malicia; uno que en definitiva no estaba en ninguno de los sermones del padre de la iglesia a la que asistía para calmar sus demonios.

Pero después sus ruegos le devolvieron a Bucky, cuando en una dicha superior le dijo eso a Natasha, su compañera en misiones, ella sugirió que vaya con un psicólogo, de otro modo todo lo que pensaba de Bucky Barnes, quien si bien fue novio de Steve ahora era miembro de Hydra, terminaría arruinando su noviazgo con Stark.

De Tony, Steve no se preocupaba. ¿No era acaso Iron Man? Él confiaba que si rompía su relación con Tony, todo estaría bien, de hecho tenía ciertas dudas sobre la fidelidad del hombre de hierro, en alguna ocasión econtró a quien sería su aasistente, la Srta. Pepper Potts, en una posición nada normal para ser solo ua asistente, así que suponía que este estaría bien.

Empero, y como de costumbre, estaba equivocado.

Tony no reaccionó bien cuando supo que Steve quería dejarlo, y de todas las maneras que el Capitán podía imaginarse la reacción del genio, la que sucedió no se la esperaba.

—No me dejes, por favor…

El llanto, la desesperación y aquel ataque de ansiedad tan repetitivo desde que salió con vida del encuentro con los chitauri, esta vez provocado por quien se había jurado protegerlo. Entonces en su desesperación se entregó a Steve, como muchas veces anteriormente, a quien esa vez el sexo le supo a vergüenza, amaba a Stark de un modo que tal vez sobrepasaba el amor que le tenía a Bucky.

Porque Tony en él creaba aquella faceta protectora, hiriente y terriblemente egoísta que nunca nadie había podido sacar a flote. Verlo sufrir hacía que su pecho se cotrajera en un dolor ciego, ver lágrimas en sus ojos y el saber que fueron provacadas por él, terminó por comprobar de manera terrible, que amaba a ambos.

—Te amo, Steve. Nunca amé a nadie como a ti.

Steve sí había amado a alguien como a Stark, y su nombre era Bucky, su misión: El soldado del invierno.

_“Loverman! Since the world began_

_Forever, amen… till the end of time”_

El perro de las dos tortas.

Tony, de manera cachacienta le había regalado un libro de fábulas de Esopo a Steve, so excusa de que necesitaba dejar de leer sobre el trabajo (en concreto sobre Bucky Barnes, quien había desaparecido luego de la batalla en los Helicarriers de S.H.I.E.L.D.). En dicho libro, con un pequeño separador de libros donde Stark puso una de sus fotos (siendo empalagosamente territorial), se encontraba un cuento que trataba sobre un perro que abarcaba más de lo que necesitaba.

—Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto —musitó suavemente Steve, tratando de controlar la ira creciendo en su interior. Su ex novio podría estar muerto, pero Stark le pedía que deje de pensar en eso.

—De hecho sí tengo que hacerlo, trabajas mucho y… —como era de esperarse Stark no lo miraba cuando hablaban, sus manos trabajan en hacer otro traje mientras que su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora en las consecuencias que tendría su atrevimiento.

—No es sobre el trabajo, Tony —Steve se puso de pie, atrapando el brazo de Tony, mismo que se movía sin control por un holograma del traje Iron Man—, es sobre Bucky, ¿y sabes qué? Lo seguiré buscando.

El libro resultó en la basura, el traje de Iron Man resultó incompleto en el disco de seguridad Stark, administrado por JARVIS.

—¿Crees que me pasé, JARVIS? —le preguntó a su IA, porque después que el Súper soldado abandonara el taller, el lugar quedó vacío. Un terrible temor aceleró el ritmo de su corazón.

—Señor, los latidos de su corazón superan los de 100 por minuto, se recomienda se tranquilice de otro modo…

—JARVIS, eso no fue lo que te pregunté —interrumpió Stark—, olvídalo… tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Posibles riesgos de estas taquicardias?

—Según mis cálculos, estas podrían causarle un ataque cardiaco. Su corazón de hecho está en constante peligro por la metralla, pero si va a un médico con los avances en los que usted invirtió dinero, podrían salvarle la vida.

—¿Riesgos de que tome la operación?

—Muerte en quirófano —JARVIS calló cuando Stark miró la pared de su taller con palpable temor—, pero solo el 40%, sin embargo si deja que su corazón sufra un infarto, aumentan considerablemente.

Esa noche Steve no vino a dormir, Tony quería permanecer tranquilo, ¿a dónde iría un soldado de casi 100 años, si no conocía a nadie? Salvo a su ex novio a quien no había dejado de seguir. En la madrugada le pidió ayuda a JARVIS, quien llamó de inmediato al Capitán, y al no obtener respuesta, llamó a la Srta. Potts; ella siempre atenta a Tony fue de inmediato a la mansión, encontrando el lugar tranquilo, motivo que terminó por exaltarla, encontró a Tony sufriendo un ataque cardiaco.

La pelirroja había golpeado a Steve hasta que este entró en razón y la sujetó fuertemente. Cuando se enteró Stark ya estaba en medio de la operación, fue lo más rápido posible a la clínica, encontrándose con una furiosa Pepper, que no hacía más que culparlo.

—Tranquilízate, Pepper —al ver que la mujer seguía peleando contra Steve, fue Rodhes, amigo de Tony, quien se acercó a detenerla.

—¿Cómo está?

—Rogers, ¿por qué carajo no respondiste a las llamadas de emergencia de JARVIS? ¡Tony estaría muerto de no ser por Pepper! —Steve miró directo al piso, sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas y que un pequeño charco se formaba junto a sus zapatos—. Si se trató de una estúpida discusión ten por seguro que Tony no hubiese usado a JARVIS para contactarte, fue muy egoísta lo que hiciste.

—¡¿Cómo carajo está Tony?! ¡No estoy pidiendo sermones, quiero saber sobre la salud de mi novio, ahora! —Steve había levantado por el cuello de la camisa a Rodhes, demasiado sofocado por sus propias culpas como para soportar otras más.

—Le van a quintar el reactor… —La voz de Happy sonó apagada, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la del capitán este supo todo lo que el guardaespaldas de Iron Man le quería decir.

_“V is for Virtue, so I ain’t gonna hurt you,_

_E is for… Even if you want me to”_

—Más… —Steve pidió pegado a la pared de la habitación, tratando de sujetarse de algo pues sus piernas estaban muy débiles, las embestidas que su ahora esposo, Tony, le propinaba hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera errática—, mi amor, más.

Los ojos de Tony brillaron cuando encontró el punto exacto en el que el amor y el placer se conectaban, como una recta secante destinada a encontrarse en un momento pero luego a alejarse.

Steve había entregado cada parte de su ser al hombre de acero hacía ya un tiempo, luego de lo del reactor y como una disculpa que parecía nunca ser suficiente por haberlo abandonado solo a punto de morir; permitió que tocara y poseyera algo que hasta ese momento solo pertenecía a su aún desaparecido ex novio, Barnes, que como un recuerdo grabado con tinta indeleble con el paso del tiempo dejaba solo una mancha, lista para volver a ser marcada, pero sin nadie que se atreviera.

Ni el propio Steve.

Luego llegó Ultron, creado por su esposo en afán de proteger al mundo, y con él… los problemas serios para los Vengadores, la seguridad de Tony chocaba de manera directa con la soberbia de Steve y ese punto de encuentro existían las discusiones, una más terrible que la otra. Llevaron meses separados pues Tony dijo no poder aguantar más a un hombre que solo lo hacía sentir culpable y defendía a quien les había hecho temer perderlo a tal grado de incitarlo a crear a un robot asesino.

—La chica no hizo nada más que mostrarte hasta qué punto nos llevaría tu egoísmo.

—¡Quise protegerte!

—¿Con qué? ¿Un arma homicida?

_“With a tremblig heart, he’s coming through your door,_

_With his straining sex in his jumping paw”_

—¿Qué dijiste? —Stark pegó un brinco cuando escuchó a su esposo gemir el nombre de otras persona, alejado de él, con su erección aún latiendo bajo la sábana que usó para cubrirse—, ¿me llamaste… Bucky?

—Tony, espera, no es lo que piensas —Steve miró a su esposo con desesperación, luego de un tiempo separados pero viviendo juntos en la fortaleza de los Vengadores, el sexo había pasado a ser una necesidad que raramente complacían, y que dada la falta que le hacía había tomado la costumbre de masturbarse… pensando en Bucky poseyéndolo, así que en medio del coito con Stark, no pudo evitar gemir el nombre de su ex.

—Creeme, si Barnes estuviera aquí… no querría tener sexo contigo —la mejor arma de Stark estaba disparando—, ¿crees que es excitante tener sexo con alguien cuyo demonios no lo dejan en paz? Crece Rogers, ya es tiempo, tienes más de 100 años y aún eres ese niño débil de Brooklyn.

—No eres el más indicado para decir que debo crecer y para burlarte de mis demonios. No quieras que te haga sentir más basura de lo que ya eres. Púdrete Stark.

Steve fue directo a la ducha, sin esperar respuesta de Tony, quien había dibujado una perfecta “O” en sus labios, esperó a que su esposo saliera de la ducha pero este tardaba demasiado, su cuerpo, antes caliente por la excitación, ahora estaba temblando de frío, el algodón de la sábana no era suficiente para abrigar su adolorido cuerpo, Steve se había vuelto muchísimo más salvaje en la cama, no que le disgustara, sino que su cuerpo ya no estaba para esos tratos.

—Jefe… —la voz de FRIDAY lo sacó de sus pensamiento—, lamento interrumpir pero el Coronel Ross solicita una reunión, es sobre los acuerdos y la fallida misión en Lagos.

—¿Fallida? —Steve había salido de la ducha, su cuerpo aún estaba mojado, tenía una toalla rodeando su cadera, que amenazaba con caer pues su pie derecho no paraba de moverse por la ansiedad—. Esta inteligencia artificial es mucho más… Pepper Potts ¿no es así? Por eso la hiciste tan parecida.

—Hubiese hecho un Steve, pero no me gusta que se estén quejando todo el tiempo —Tony se puso de pie, sin importar que la sabana con la que se cubría yaciera en el suelo, al costado de su cuerpo desnudo—, ¿de verdad quieres hablar de mi IA en lugar de enfrentar lo que viene después de lo que hicieron el Lagos?

—Oh, y ahora te importa la vida de las personas. No soporto tu hipocresía —Steve colocó sus dos manos sobre su pene, con el fin de ocultar la erección que tenía, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su esposo—, no te quiero recordar lo de Sokovia.

—¿Y crees que eres el único que siempre busca recordármelo? De los tres involucrados en la creación de Ultron, Banner está desaparecido, Wanda está bajo tu protección y aprovecho a decir, perfecto inicio para una supervillana.

—No te atrevas a meter a esa niña.

—Tú dijiste Sokovia, y yo estoy harto de cargar solo la responsabilidad. Y ahora, me debes esto. —Stark se lanzó sobre Steve quien recibió a su esposo dispuesto y con su erección lista para la acción—. Infeliz, si vuelves a gemir ese maldito nombre, te daré un arma para que me dispares, será menos doloroso.

“There's a devil crawling along your floor

And he's old and he's stupid and he's hungry and he's sore”

Atender el funeral de Peggy no fue tan doloroso como lo pensó, su sangre hervía cuando recordaba como Rodhes, Natasha, Visión y… Tony, apoyaban al Gobierno y firmaban los acuerdos de Sokovia; no lograba entender por qué hacían eso, por qué separaban más su equipo.

Miró a todos lados mientras cargaba el ataúd de quien todos pensaban era el amor de su vida, encontrando la mirada de Tony, quien permanecía parado en la penumbra; Steve sí vio al amor de su vida y quiso poseerlo ahí en esa Iglesia frente a esas imágenes a las que él solía orarles.

—Está en Rumania… —su corazón latió tan rápido que Sam tuvo que sostenerlo, Steve parecía ido en su propia mente—, bueno, actúen bajo su propia responsabilidad —dijo la sobrina de Peggy, Sharon Carter, antes de irse a paso veloz.

Cuando Steve vio a Bucky no pudo contemplarlo con paciencia, mucho enredo, demasiado ruido y confusión, los llevaron a un aeropuerto en Berlín, listos para abordar un Jet, de no ser por su esposo y la mitad de los Vengadores, impidiendo cualquier intento de salida. Steve estaba harto, con Bucky a su lado siendo víctima de todo lo malo en el mundo, ya no podía permitir que alguien más lo lastimara, ni siquiera su esposo.

—¿Te llegaron los papeles del divorcio?

—Los firmaré con gusto —Steve dijo, frío como el escudo que lanzó directo al pecho de la armadura de Tony—. Si los tienes aquí, me evitarías muchas molestias.

—Oh claro, así podrías follarte a este asesino sin sentir culpa, si es que acaso la tienes —Bucky bajó la mirada, humillado—, mírame, deja de jugar ese papel de víctima, tú y yo sabemos que entre tú siendo el bueno y lo que eres realmente hay un abismo que ni el egoísmo de Steve podría llenar.

Tony tenía lágrimas en los ojos, siendo afortunado de que nadie lograra ver detrás de ese casco, no podía creer que Steve aceptara tan rápido el divorcio, su corazón dolía, dolía al verlo pelear no solo al lado de su ex pareja, sino por su causa, para protegerlo. Sintió el dolor de muchos autos caerle, y aun así parecía que pronto de avecinaba uno más grande, que ese dolor ciego en su pecho crecía y lo hundía más y más, ahogándolo y dejándolo sin aire, no entendía las razones… y oh, todos saben cuánto odia un Stark no entender algo.

_“And he's blind and he's lame and he's dirty and he's poor_

_There's a devil crawling along your floor”_

—Steve… por favor —su cuerpo temblaba, el reactor estaba roto y su traje dejó de funcionar, impidiéndole salir por la averiado que estaba; la pelea con Steve y Barnes había terminado con él siendo el perdedor, el escudo que su padre había fabricado en manos de Steve amenazaba con degollarlo; desconocía el brillo en los ojos de Steve, un brillo lleno de ira, de odio contenido, era como si viera al mismo demonio—, ¿me amas? —Steve bajó el escudo y con una sonrisa burlona, levantó a Bucky del suelo, pateó el brazo de metal que Tony le había arrancado y salió, abandonándolo.

—Tomaré eso como un no.

_“I'll be your Loverman! I got a masterplan_

_To take off your dress and be your man”_

La cama de su mansión era muy grande, no que nunca lo hubiera notado, aun cuando la compartía con Steve, le parecía excesivamente grande, solía bromear diciendo que en esa cama alcanzaría por lo menos tres Hulks, la risa que se escapó de su labio hizo eco con la habitación, tan grande.

Todo era grande, y ahora estaba vacío, nadie estaba para él, el corazón se le contrajo del dolor y miró la puerta, esperando por las siguientes horas, hasta que las cuatro botellas de Whisky se terminaron y tuvo que ir por más; su paso era lento y torpe, si caía es posible que no lo recordara salvo que su cuerpo obtuviera marcas o heridas, su cuerpo había dejado de doler, entre las medicinas para la depresión, ansiedad y el alcohol, su cuerpo había sido adormecido; imploraba que su mente también. Una vez encontró las botellas de alcohol, tomó todas las que alcanzaban en sus brazos y fue otra vez a su habitación, encontrando todo conforme lo dejó.

—Jefe… han escapado de la prisión —la voz de su I.A. le habló.

—¡Salud por eso! Ahora, ¿qué dije respecto a que quería que TE CALLES? Código “vete al carajo, FRIDAY”

—Disculpe jefe. Silenciando sistema.

Silencio.

La puerta abriéndose.

Steve.

¿Steve?

_“Seize the throne, seize the mantle_

_Seize the crown Cause I am what I am what I am what I am”_

—Mi amor —la voz de Steve lo despertó de un sueño de más de 10 horas, y si tenía dolor de cabeza a Tony no le importaba—, al fin despertaste… no me has llamado. Me preguntaba si aún seguías molesto conmigo, espero que no, tuve que ir a un sitio muy extraño, sé que amarías estar ahí, tiene de todo… yo tenía de todo ahí, menos a ti. Te extrañé mi vida, mi sol, mi precioso Tony.

—Besame —Tony conocía sus alucinaciones, había tenido tantas en los últimos dos meses, empezaron desde que casi muere de hipotermia en Siberia, pero siempre que Tony pedía un beso o un abrazo estas terminaban—, y luego me pasas otra botella… creo que vi ginebra ayer, no estoy muy segu…

Los labios de Steve estaban tibios, Tony entendió que estaba sobrio, no tenía resaca y que… era real, ese Steve que lo besaba apasionadamente era real, gimió de gusto cuando su cuerpo reaccionó a los besos húmedos de su esposo—. Te lo diré otra vez, yo te amo Tony.

—¿Te quedarás?

—Deberías arrestarme.

—¿Por lo que hiciste? —su corazón empezó a latir con mucha velocidad, su traición y silencio respecto a la muerte de sus padres había abierto la puerta a muchos hechos imposibles de olvidar—. Fue Barnes, no tú… —y aun así, lograría perdonarlo muy rápido si solo Steve se lo pidiera.

—Por lo que haré —Steve desvistió a Tony con mucha velocidad, y olvidando todo lo que sus convicciones le prohibieron hacer por muchos años, escuchando a ese demonio interno que ahora no susurraba, gritaba y arañaba sus entrañas—, te amo Tony, nunca amé a nadie como te amo a ti.

Y sus manos apretaron el delgado cuello de Stark, quien al principio no entendió el propósito de esa acción, no hasta que la desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo, en respuesta de la falta de oxígeno, su miraba se posó con miedo en las orbes rojas de Steve, aquella mirada que se mezclaba con una llena de amor y tristeza, era como ver su Steve con otro que desconocía, con uno que solo quería dañarlo.

Un lastimero gemido se escapó de la boca de Stark, incitando a Steve a que apretara más, escuchando entonces un leve “crack”, una fuerte convulsión y pronto la calma del cuerpo inerte de su único amor, a quien no le había mentido, no había amado tanto a alguien, como para temer por él pero, al mismo tiempo, querer acabarlo con sus propias manos; dejó de apretar el cuello de Stark y lo movió con la delicadeza que solía caracterizarlo en sus primeros encuentros sexuales.

—Hay un demonio acostado a tu lado… —cantó sutilmente mientras lamía sin pudor alguno los pezones del cadáver, sus manos se paseaban por todo el cuerpo, aún tibio, aún complaciente y tan frágil a sus caricias.

Cuando introdujo su pene en la entrada anal de Tony pudo oír con claridad el gemino de siempre, la invitación a más, sus ojos posaron con temor en los aún abiertos de Tony, tinturados de rojo, le había roto el cuello, no era un muerte tan lenta como la que le había dado a esa persona que lo había delatado como un traidor ante el amor de su vida. No podía lastimarlo más, solo esperar a que su libido terminara o a que el cuerpo inerte de Tony siguiera su rumbo en la naturaleza, no importaba, estaba seguro que a donde Tony fuera, él también iría, tenía más de un siglo de vida y de algo estaba seguro, Dios solo está en los buenos momento, él quería ser el demonio de Tony, y acompañarlo y ser parte de todo con él.

_L is for LOVE, baby_

_O is for ONLY you that I do_

_V is for loving VIRTUALLY EVERYTHING that you are_

_E is for loving almost EVERYTHING that you do_

_R is for RAPE me_

_M is for MURDER me_

_A is for ANSWERING all of my prayers_

_N is for KNOWING_

_Your loverman's going_

_To be the answer to all of yours_

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, años tarde, escribí este oneshot dos días después del estreno de la película, hoy me animé a subirlo. Espero les haya gustado, besitos geis -3-


End file.
